prowrestlingfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Антонио Сезаро
Клаудио Кастаньоли (родился 27 декабря 1980 года), также известный как Антонио Сезаро или просто'Сезаро', швейцарский профессиональный рестлер, выступающий в WWE. Он также выступал под своим настоящем именем в американских независимых промоушенах таких как Chikara, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG),Ring of Honor (ROH) и в японском Pro Wrestling Noah. Кастаньоли зарекомендовал себя как командный рестлер, выиграв большое количество командных титулов со своим командным партнером Крисом Хиро в команде Kings of Wrestling, как и со своим соотечественником Марко Джагги (выступающим под именем Арес) в команде Swiss Money Holding. Вместе с Аресом они выиграли восемь командных титулов в таких промоушенах, как Chikara, German Stampede Wrestling, International Pro Wrestling: UK, the Swiss Wrestling Federation и Westside Xtreme Wrestling. С Хиро они выиграли шесть командных титулов в таких промоушенах, как Chikara, Combat Zone Wrestling, Championship Wrestling и [https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ring_of_Honor Ring of Honor, где их тайтл-рейн из 364-ти дней является самым долгим за всю историю промошуна. Они также стали командной года во версии Wrestling Observer Newsletter readers. Также он выиграл несколько одиночных титулов, такие как титул Чемпиона Мира PWG и титул Чемпиона Соединенных Штатов в WWE. В Америке, Кастаньоли подчеркивает свое европейское происхождение и проявляет интеллектуальное превосходство, как часть гиммика. Карьера рестлера Европа (2000—2004) Кастаньоли обучался у себя на родине в Швейцарии у земляка SigMasta Rappo, и дебютировал 24 сентября 2000 года в Эссене в немецком Westside Xtreme Wrestling.[3]. Впервые, Кастаньоли использовал японскийгиммик, прежде, чем стать «Швейцарским банкиром» вместе с Аресом, известными как «Swiss Money Holding» (SMH). Пребывая в Англии, Кастаньоли тренировался у Дэйва Тэйлора. В Швейцарии он познакомился с Крисом Хиро и Майком Куакенбушом, который предложил SMH выступать в США[4]. Они выступали в IWA Mid-South и Chikara и тренировался вместе с Хиро перед возвращением в Европу. В 2004 Кастаньоли получил Гражданство США выиграв Грин-Карту и переехал в США где начал выступать в Ring of Honor и Chikara, в то время, как Арес остался в Швейцарии и возродил SMH вместе с Майком Рудином *'Финишеры' **'Как Антонио Сезаро' ***''Neutralizer'' (WWE) / Gotch Style Neutralizer (Florida Championship Wrestling) (Cradle belly to back inverted mat slam)[64][65] ***''Very European Uppercut'' ([Pop-up European uppercut) — FCW; используется как пре-финишер в WWE ***Cesaro's Swing (WWE) — используется перед основным финишером. **'Как Клаудио Кастаньоли' ***''Alpamare Waterslide'' (Side Death Valley driver)[66] ***''Inverted Chikara Special'' (Kneeling step-over head-hold armbar)[67] — Chikara ***''Lasartesse Lift'' (Karelin lift реверсируя в side piledriver)[68] — 2007 ***''Neutralizer'' (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab с neckscissors)[69] — PWG; used as a regular move elsewhere ***''Ricola Bomb'' (Straight jacket sitout powerbomb pin иногда с растяжек)[70] ***''Roaring Swiss Uppercut'' (Discus] European uppercut) ***''Swiss Death''[71] / Very European Uppercut[72] (Pop-up European uppercut)[73] *'Пре-финишеры' **Велосипедный кик **Cravate[74] **Delayed vertical suplex **Giant swing **''Jim Breaks Special'' (Lifting wrist-lock) **''Match Killer'' (Horizontal back to belly suplex spun out в sitout facebuster **''Money Dive'' (Diving headbutt) **Multiple European uppercut variations ***Diving[75][76] ***Springboard[77][78] ***''Swiss Uppercut'' (Standing, sometimes to the back of an opponent’s head) **''Ricola-Plex'' (Straight jacket suplex)[79] **Suicide dive **''Swiss Sleeper Holding'' (Bridging cobra clutch) **''UBS Neckbreaker'' (Backbreaker rack flipped into a cutter) **''UFO'' (Spinning backbreaker rack, sometimes with no hands)[80][81] *'Прозвища' **«Double C» **«The Most Money Making Man»[82] **«The Stalwart Swiss Powerhouse»[83] **'«Very European»'[84] **'«The Swiss Sensation»'[85] **'«The Swiss Superman»'[86] **'«The King of Swing»' *'Менеджеры' **Джейд Чанг **SoCal Val **Принц Нана **Шейн Хагадорн **Сара Дель Рей[87] **'Аксана' *'Музыкальные темы' **«I’ve Got to Have It (Instrumental)» by Jermaine Dupri featuring Nas и Monica[88] **«We Are the Champions» by Queen (использовалась в команде с Крисом Хиро) **«1812 Overture» by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky[89] **«Engel» by Rammstein[90] (использовалась в команде Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (Chikara)) **«KoW (Kings)» by Cody B. Ware, Emilio Sparks and J. Glaze (Used while teaming with Chris Hero)[91] **«Im Namen Der Bruderschaft» by Kenny Pickett[92] (использовалась в команде Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (Chikara)) **«Miracle» by Jim Johnston[93] (WWE;2012-2013) **«Patriot» by CFO$ (WWE;2013-2014) — использовалась в команде с Джеком Сваггером **'«Superhuman»' by CFO$ (WWE;2014-настоящее время) Категория:Родившиеся 27 декабря Категория:Родившиеся в 1980 году Категория:Сотрудники WWE